bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Assasinate the leader
Opening cutscene *A big group of ninjas, hired assasins and 1 of every other tower are seen sneaking into the bloons bloontopia main base *The monkeys are there to assassinate the leader of the bloons, before a sixth war breaks out. *The leader of the bloons is shown watching his security AMTV (Anti-Monkey Television) He is in shadow. *The bloon leader presses a button and an alarm goes off throughout the main base. *The monkeys are attacked by bloons, blah,blah,blah. Basic info *You start with £1500. *This takes part in the bloons base in Bloontopia.(Page coming soon) *The bloon leader occasionally speaks to the monkeys via his speakers after rounds. *You can only use every tower and special agent once in this mission, except for ninja monkeys and Hired Assassins! *Ninjas and hired assassins are twice as powerful in this special mission *This is unlocked after Abandoned? is completed. Rounds 1. 100 red bloons 2. 250 red bloons Bloon Leader: Hello,Monkeys! 3. 500 red bloons 4. 500 regen red bloons (Lel) Monkeys: Regen reds? What difference does the regen make? Bloon Leader: None. I just like heart-shaped reds. 5. 50 blue bloons 6. 100 blue bloons Monkey commander: So many reds and blues... 7. 1 camo blue Monkey Commander: What?! Camos?! Already? Bloon Leader: Hey,all is fair in love and war. 8. 10 camo blues 9. 20 camo blues Monkey Commander: UNFAIR! Bloon leader: Check out this guy... 10.Bluetrue.(A blue bloon with camo regen and takes 25 hits to pop, with 25 camo reds inside. Page coming soon) Bloon Leader: Hey, you beat him Monkey Commander: We'll beat any bloon you send at us! Bloon Leader: Oh really? 11. 10 camo greens 12. 22 camo greens (M)onkey ©ommander: Just give up! 13. 130 camo greens 14. 25 yellow bloons MC: Ugh...Too quick. 15. 50 regen yellows 16. 50 camo yellows 17. 50 camo yellows 18. 100 yellows 19. 10 pinks MC Woah! (B)loons (L)eader: Go pink bloon leader! Pinky bloony (50% quicker than normal pink bloons, page coming soon): Can't touch this! 20.Pinky Bloony BL: GAH! 21. 10 blacks,10 whites 22. 10 camo blacks, 10 regen whites 23. 10 camo regen blacks, 10 camo regen whites. 24. 10 lead bloons, 10 zebra bloons 25. 10 regen leads, 10 regen whites 26. 10 camo regen leads MC: CAMO LEADS!? BL: That's right! 27. 15 camo leads 28. 10 rainbow bloons 29. 25 rainbow bloons Multicoloured doom (Rainbow bloon with pink bloon speed and takes 100 hits to pop.): YOU WILL NOW DIE! 30. Multicoloured doom 31. 110 rainbow bloons 32. 200 rainbow bloons 33. 250 rainbow bloons MC: Wow. All those colours... 34. 500 rainbows BL: MORE BLOONS! 35. 10 ceramic bloons 36. 25 ceramic bloons 37. 25 regen ceramics 38. 25 camo regen ceramics 39. 30 ceramics BL: PREPARE TO MEET MY CERAMIC BLOON LEADER! MUHAHAHAHA Supershell: Not these guys again... 40. Supershell 41. 35 ceramic bloons 42. 50 ceramics. 43. 1000 rainbows 44. 1111 rainbows 45. 1 destroyer bloon 46. 2 destroyer bloons 47. 3 destroyer bloons 48. 3 regen destroyers 49. 3 camo regen destroyers. BL: Enough! Prepare! For I will defeat you personally! BOSS: Bloon Leader (Fake) Closing cutscene This will be on the Bloon Leader's page. Category:Special Missions Category:Cutscenes